


White Kingdom—Sixth Rank: Enchanted Garden

by cloud_reun



Series: Nielwoon Storage [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alice: Through the Looking Glass AU, Alternate Universe, Daniel & Seulgi are Twins, Fairy!Sungwoon, Humpty-Dumpty!Minhyun, M/M, NielWoon, PeachCloud, Prince!Daniel, Red Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_reun/pseuds/cloud_reun
Summary: ㅡKang Daniel is Prince of Red Kingdom who thinks money can buy everything including the enchanted garden owned by Fairy of Spring, Ha Sungwoon.❝ What a spoiled Prince, you think money can buy my garden? ❞❝ How about your heart? ❞





	White Kingdom—Sixth Rank: Enchanted Garden

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time procrastinating on everything I finally finished this one fic lol  
> Honestly I think of completing this fic until I posted an Alternate Universe of it in my twt acc.
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY.
> 
> (Also this is not beta read yet, please excuse the grammatical errors and typos)

reference: [Alice: Through The Looking Glass AU](https://twitter.com/cloudreun/status/980740290083405824)

for more prompts: [Sungwoon Ships AU](https://twitter.com/cloudreun/status/952350501919637504)

 

 _word count; 6,642_  

* * *

 

 

 

 _“To the 8th rank.”_

 

Daniel has seen that coming. Seulgi gives him a look, trying not to seem so greedy for the throne but the Kang twins are infamous for their never ending competition. They even was born with so much competition and Seulgi hates the fact she’s the younger sister by five minutes. Most of the time when it comes to hierarchy and honourifics Daniel would pull the same card over and over again. Yet somehow once they grow older it doesn’t work anymore. Being older by five minutes wouldn’t make a difference when it’s all about war zone and battle.

 

Seulgi and Daniel are twins also the fact that they’re both the best Knights of Red Kingdom.

 

Their father hates the obvious of his children’s liking to compete and need for power. The only difference that marks red twins are Daniel is the ‘moving toward people person’ and Seulgi would prefer moving away from society. She’s ambitious, independent, and a hard worker, the brother admits.

 

But Daniel just can’t picture himself losing to her. He just can’t.

 

Partially it’s their mother’s fault for pitting them together against each other, EVERY TIME. They used to be so violent toward each other though, glaldly they grow up with some moral and social awareness that violence isn’t going to solve every of your problem. They’re not going to be compulsively driven like the Queen of Heart. They’re after all the pride of Red Kingdom. _All Hail?_

 

Red King thinks he might going to be retire soon. His cute red twins now are all grown up, no more the little red devils who went around breaking vases and windows. They become so mature and he finally made his mind—somebody will replace him soon. Queen surely not very much liking the decision, _“they’re too young for this honey,”_ but the King thinks they’re not and it will train them to become better heirs.

 

“Daniel and Seulgi need to learn the true way of a King—and Queen of course. But whoever wins the battle will be the most reliable leader of our kingdom. Man, it sounds amazing no, humpty-dumpty?” Red King sipping the tea at the balcony while sitting on the couch just like who he is. He watches from the third level of the castle to the two lads busy sword fighting. Daniel and Seulgi sure are equals to each other. The humpty-dumpty, Hwang Minhyun, was long time ago put back and now he is counselor of the palace. He keeps scribbling to no ends, stuttering, but though very helpful. “Yes, your majesty! Though I’m not sure about Prince Daniel.”

 

“What’s up with him?”

 

“You know he, slightly more…immature than Lady Seulgi…”

 

King laughs. “Well, he inherits that from me.” Swaying his cup back and forth, still interested in the sword fight. He doesn’t even start from the bottom like his children—straight up trained to be a King, but the red twins are different. Of course half of the credits go to their mother for the strict and discipline parenting. The rest are him letting the kids roam wild exploring themselves. _Knowing yourself is the basic to become a great King_ , his grandfather said.

 

.

 

_“To the 8th rank and claims the promotion.”_

 

It has been a whole week since then. Their land is huge and has each layer of district that called ranks. Getting to the 8th rank means going through eight layers of gates and also means a pain in the ass. For twenty five years he never went further than the second layer. They said after the second layer are wild life and survival of the fittest applies there. He is always curious though, plus for the sake of getting the throne and beating his twin sister he will do anything for that.

 

Seulgi is no different from him, except they have opposite ways to go to the 8th layer. So when he heard Seulgi went through the fourth layer like it’s a piece of cake he knows he should step up the game.

 

A lot of things going on the journey, slowly each of his acompanions surrendering and went back to the palace. _“Losers.”_ there is always a reason why he is born as the Prince. _After all only the one who can fit the best that can survive_.

 

No one knows what is beyond the sixth rank as it’s already part of the White Kingdom from fifth rank onwards. Both Kingdom—the White and Red—are not exactly in a good term, but they’re not fighting in any kind of way either. The Queens just seem to avoid in contact with each other or building any form of good relationship between Kingdoms. They have different ruling, also different vision on making their empire. Daniel? He never cares about that.

 

White Kingdom does feel different. A lot cooler in temperature, he heard half of the year would be winter—probably explains why it’s called White Kingdom—but he likes how it has no summer unlike Red Kingdom. The coldest Red Kingdom can be is autumn, but this place can be even as cold as the North Pole!

 

However it’s spring in the place. He can see a wide garden with small fences around the area. Small greenhouse with more and more plants growing out around it. It’s when he is about to pass the border right after the garden something holds him from going further. Flowers starting to sing in annoyingly melodious way. He frowns and look around. The Prince barely comprehend what they are singing about until he realizes they’re singing about him—

 

A lad; small figure, with heaps of decorating flowers on his hold walking through the enchanted flowers, busy singing (or basically dissing) the stranger on the other side. “Hello?” Daniel calls from outside the fence. The lad turns his back and sees the stranger. “Uh, hi? Can I help you?” He shouts from the other side, dropping the flowers hurrily on the table inside the greenhouse. He jogs to the gate and smiles brightly at the possible costumer.

 

“Welcome to enchanted garden! Do you need any flowers? Or _enchanted_ flowers?"

 

Daniel looks around in confuse. “Uh, I’m-“

 

“Oh right, right! I’m very sorry, let me introduce my self. I’m Ha Sungwoon the owner of this enchanted garden and also the-“

 

_“FAIRY OF SPRINGGGGG~~~~”_

 

Screw those singing flowers. Sungwoon gives Daniel and apologetic look and swats his gaze to other space other than the tall man in front of him hiding himself from embarrassment. “Not a very fairy you know, I just love gardening and somehow these shitty flowers keep saying I’m fairy of spring, ha ha ha, can you believe that? ha ha ha I don’t even have wings!”

 

The other just gives his an awkward smile before dusting all the dirty on his hands. “So, what do you need?”

 

The Prince obviously glances at the border, _but let’s pretend he is not_ , Sungwoon tells himself.

 

The stranger doesn’t seem to be someone from the White Kingdom are anyone from the fourth rank. He scans the male from the top of his head to the tip of his toe. Definitely not from their ranks.

 

.

 

All in all, Daniel has no thought on emotional relationship (not after the bad break up with a cute pawn lady he met at the second rank). So when he saw Ha Sungwoon, he thought he is sixteen all over again. More immature, more emotional, puberty, a little bit aggressive, and full of confidence. But, indeed the person in front of him has this bright aura and that’s kind of overwhelming—in a very good way.

 

The way he smiles brightly at Daniel surely beats all the beautiful ladies lining up for him at the annual ball held at the palace. Not cinderella, not any princess. He is even prettier than Kang Seulgi and she can never relate to his beautiful curved almond eyes.

 

He comes back to his senses as he realizes his purpose of coming to this place. _Right, we’re in the sixth rank we should proceed till the top rank and gains the promote_. “I need to go pass this border.” Short and clear, but the fairy—garden owner, or whatever his job is doesn’t seem to understand the taller stranger. “Is there anyway to go pass the border? So far I only go pass through gates and maybe some booby traps, but not—this barrier.”

 

The fairy looks around, glancing at the flowers as they pretend to be not _alive_. He sighs and shakes his head. “You can cross the barrier, unless you’re the White Kingdom’s citizens.”

 

“Huh? But I have to get there soon.”

 

“Why would you need to go through to the seventh rank? That’s the queens territory and strangers are not allowed to enter.”

 

Daniel sighs. This gardener just doesn’t get it. “Because I have to claim the promote? I’m from the Red Kingdom.”

 

That’s when he hears a gasp from the shorter male. “You can’t! That means war! You’re just putting yourself in danger.” Sungwoon turns around and walks away, but stops abruptly. “Just go back. You won’t be able to go through that.”

 

Red Prince doesn’t stop there. He can’t give up right away, birds and grasses are telling him Seulgi is also at the same rank as him, except she’s on the other side of the land. He is fully aware entering the eigth ranks means getting into the quarters of the White Kingdom. But he comes to that place to claim the promote, which is obviously not to use the promote to screeches war singlemindedly to such a large empire. He is not stupid for fuck’s sake or if that’s what his parents have been thinking about him.

 

The flowers around him (probably orchids with how it latch to the trees and whatnot) starts moving. It emits soft hums and soon a whole song of the lyrics that he doesn’t understand. “Uh, maybe I really should go back.”

 

 _“No, no, no! Red Prince! Don’t give up yet.”_ Daniel lifts an eyebrow with a judging look. “How do you know I’m the Prince from Red Kingdom?" it sways its leaves like it’s mocking him. The same gesture when his father holding his tea cup while making fun of him and his sister. _“Anyone can tell just by looking at your badge, geez.”_ He glances down at the badges of his life time achivements, _ah right_.

 

“There is a way to get into the seventh rank and straight to the eight rank!”

 

He looks around and scoots closer to the orchid talking to him. He seems crazy for talking to the flowers, but who cares when he can win the battle. “How?”

 

“You can go through the hole made of roots at the basement of fairy’s house, it leads you right away to the eighth rank. He is part of the quarter you know. Queen’s gardener.” He gaps an _‘oh’_ as he listens to a whole lecture from the flower on how to go cross the barrier and straight up to the eight rank to claim his promote.

 

It’s definitely won’t work if he asks the fairy to let him go through the hole seeing how he insists outsiders can’t go through the border. So maybe has more instant way to get the access.

 

.

 

“You what?”

 

Daniel looks at him with a persuading eyes. Trying to. Sungwoon doesn’t seem impressed by the offer seeing how he negatively reacts to whatever is the Prince offering to him. Stacks of gold and life time winter food stocks? Sounds very appealing but he is not going to fall for that.

 

Maybe he is not clear enough about the warning, but outsiders are not allow to enter the seventh ranks—or even worse eighth rank—without the quarter’s permission and this Red Prince in front of him has neither knowledge or permission of the Kingdom. “No thanks.”

 

“I can give more if you want to.”

 

“No, get out of my garden. I’m not selling it to anyone! Not even my enchanted babies!”

 

 _“Did lord guardian just called us his babie? I’m touched! We’re his babies now~”_ bunch of lilies are swooning over the guardian’s word. He glares at them with an unamused look and stomps his way to the greenhouse.

 

The next week he is not coming or even showing a hint of him. Sungwoon hates to admit the Prince is kind of charming—hot to boot. But he does offended by the fact the Prince, which he never knows his name is but everyone can tell he is a Prince, are too straightforward on trying to bribe him.

 

Daffodils next to the lilies he is watering on are too nosy for his liking. The brats keep saying it’s a shame the fairy doesn’t accept Prince’s offer, but again it’s all about his pride, not money. Plus, they should be grateful that Sungwoon is not giving them up to some Red Kingdom that God knows what will he do to them once he hands them offer to the Royals.

 

“Mr. Fairy might not want the money,”

 

“Why would he doesn’t want it? Oh you mean he wants more of the Prince?”

 

“Shh! Don’t be so loud!” One of the daffodil, Seungkwan, snickers giving a glance to their owner. Sungwoon can hear everything, dumb flowers. And somehow he forgets that flowers has no brain like humans do. “Kids, I can hear you.”

 

All daffodils start to gather around , whispering to each other with inviting giggles for Sungwoon to come and eavesdrop them gossiping on him.

 

The flowers might be right, but Sungwoon is not sure. More like, he is in a huge denial and can’t bear the fact of falling from first sight. Probably just because he is a Royal Prince from the infamous Red Kingdom right?

 

White Kingdom never actually experience summer in general. But maybe global warming start to take over their world too that it feels a little bit warmer than usual. Or it’s just him. He can hear the flowers are serenading it’s just him feeling the weather a little bit warmer since the Prince’s arrival. Now to think of it, he never knows Red Prince’s name.

 

“Kang Daniel,” Sungwoon gasps, almost hitting the handsome face of the Prince—scratch that, he is not as hot as White Prince the least!—with the watering can. Daniel easily avoid the hit, first by instinct, second Sungwoon is not tall enough to hit his face with the watering can.

 

The garden fairy looks at him in surprise and looks away right away from the gaze. “Miss me Mr. Fairy? You and your flowers seem to have a great talk about me,” Daniel shows him a wide gummy smile. Not much to his liking, but cute. No, wait no. Sungwoon get your mind straight!

 

He pulls and walk away from the other male. “I was hoping for you not come though? Why are you here again anyway? I think I’m clear enough that I’m not interested in your offer.” Though, the rejection Daniel chuckles at it. Somehow indulging to his ears, but the fairy definitely won’t say that out loud. “I’m not here to bribe you or anything like before,”

 

Daniel bows down, as he pulls out a wooden box, beautifully crafted, and definitely not something cheep. Curiously, he observes the box as Prince of Red hands it to him. It’s small, fits right to his palm. He opens the box carefully.

 

If he wants to be honest, he is very surprised. From how Daniel is giving him such a beautiful gift, but also he is the person that ever said that.

 

"For me?" Sungwoon is awestruck by the beautiful gold beans falling down to the other side of hourglass following the gravitational drop. He observes the hourglass carefully with delicate fingers tracing golden frame hugging the sides of the glass while carrying it on his palm.

 

Red Prince's heart swell at the sight. The fairy looks amazed by his gift and he never feels so satisfied like it's his best achievement. For the love of God, the way Sungwoon's eyes spark beautifully as he stares at the gold beans are way more valuable than the gold itself. Somehow it makes him feel incredibly proud, more than the feeling of getting praised by his strict and cold mother. Nothing ever make him smile so wide before.

 

Garden Fairy snaps from his amusement looking at the gift. "You're bribing me with this?" _That kills the mood_. Daniel chuckles. "No, it's a gift for you. An apologize gift. It's a norm in Red Kingdom to give someone a present in all ocassion." Sungwoon is still dumbstruck at the gift, adorable, "especially if you're apologizing to someone."

 

He is impressed. For all these years living in White Kingdom there are so many talks and stigmas against the Red Kingdom. Just by the name they're typical of barbarian, discipline, awkward, and ambitious. But Prince Kang isn't. Also he doesn't expect a Prince would look like someone like Daniel, all smiley, seems nice like a big puppy, with pretty heavy accent from the Red Kingdom (which he secretly finds very attractive), and most importantly; is very good with words.

 

Or that's simply because he is the Prince? And has so many ex-partners?

 

He can feel the royal's ear-to-ear grin as he ponders to himself. "Maybe you should try not to mumble your thoughts so much," he chuckles, again, and somehow it becomes a habit, " I can hear that clearly you know," it makes Sungwoon's face incredibly red. All the flowers around them giggles like some high school girls. Like Alice, the little girl who came to the Kingdom a lot of years ago.

 

"You find my accent attractive? Well-"

 

"No." Sungwoon cuts him off. "You just said that awhile ago," The fairy denies, "I never did?"

 

Daniel laughs out loud. "Ah, you're cute." He says, exclaiming at the interaction between them. The Fairy is indeed very cute in more ways than he expected.

 

"Is that how you flirts with your ex-partner?"

 

"My what? I never have a partner though?"

 

The Fairy looks at him in disbelieve. "What kind of Prince with handsome look, tall, good at sword play, just basically the next King that doesn't have any ex-partner? How many beautiful girls out there in your Kingdom to the point you never date any of them?"

 

Logically speaking, Sungwoon is right. Yet Daniel never actually interested in girls, and boys too, but he doesn't know if he is into any type of person in particular for the past years living as a Prince. He is too busy competing with his sister that something like that doesn't really matter to him. But Sungwoon’s opinion on him somehow becoming something that matters to him. The reason? He will figure that out later.

 

.

 

Since then the Prince keeps coming to the garden. Sometimes sight seeing, sometimes playing and chattering around with the flowers, sometimes he helps the guardian doing his daily chores and taking care of the whole garden. He would say Sungwoon must have loved gardening so much, because the whole daily chores are more tiring than his usual training system. “I almost hurt my back from bending for too long,”

 

Daniel whines, but Sungwoon only rolls his eyes. “Spoiled brat. This is why you should know the hardship of your citizens! Taking care of a garden is tiring for you imagine those who work their ass of for two grands and feed their seven kids!” The fairy sounds like his old lady for some reason, Red Prince only chuckles at it. He watches how the latter carefully waters the flowers and they chimes to the refreshing drops of rain shower on them. Sungwoon would giggles at a time and he finds it adorable.

 

“So, so, whipped for him huh?”

 

The orchids just knows him well and he hates that. “No?” they laugh at Prince Kang. “There is no way you’re not liking him with the way you stare at him. You’re too obvious son.”

 

So maybe the orchids are right. It has been more than two months. Neither him and his sister are finding the way to go through the seventh rank and straight up to eighth. That’s the whole idea of the battle though, his mother is keeping herself silence as she refuses to give any hints and help for their children to progress a little bit on the battle ground. Seulgi herself starts to lose hop and pulling strings from a lot of places.

 

Yet somehow Kang Daniel is getting comfortable on the sixth rank, visitting the garden, making friends, just a whole new thing of living the new life. He is barely home which brought questions to his parents. His mother once finally speaks up and asked why his stay in the palace decreased as the time passes. Daniel refuses to answer any of it and hates the fact of letting his mother knows what he has been doing. He doesn’t even let any of her guards to watch over him. _“No need to be worried about how I’m going to claim the promotion, I’d rather surprise you mother.”_

 

_Seulgi though choked on her meatballs at it. “You have a plan?" Daniel snickers. “I might have one.”_

 

.

 

And then once Daniel is coming a bit late to visit the garden as he promised Sungwoon the other day. He takes a little bit more time on the training session and an old friend suddenly came to visit him at the palace. But the moment he got there his sister was standing in front of the fairy, offering him something. Definitely not the sight he wants to see.

 

He walks toward the both of them, curious, but more displeased by the fact his sister starts to seem crossing the border. “I thought you’re going through the other way? Sister?” Daniel doesn’t sound like he likes the existence of his sister here. The flowers gap, dramatically—like they always does—and watch the siblings face to face standing with each other.

 

“How are you two are taller than me?” Sungwoon breaks the ice between them, never careless about the purpose of Red Siblings encounter. “There are many ways to Rome no? I decide to go through here instead,” smirking as she glances at the orchids hanging on the huge tree near the gate. He knew it those orchids just all about gossiping.

 

Sungwoon suddenly cuts the both of them. “Ms. Kang if you’re okay with it, but I’d rather not accept your gift. I’m sorry.” That moment Daniel feels sparks of happiness at the back of his head. For once he wins against his sister.

 

“He doesn’t accept bribes you know?” Sneering at the fail attempt of his sister. He of course knows about Sungwoon more than his sister and his visits starts to get frequent, preferably they become friends and he even offers a help as the garden’s part timer. Seulgi is not amused, but she’s not backing down either. Her over confident self someday with bring her lower than him, he believes. Maybe this time Daniel is right.

 

“Oh, but that golden hourglass? It’s one of the most expensive gift from our palace gift shop, very authentic, and handmade by our Red Palace craft shop. Pretty sure it was not from me, so you accept gift from my brother?”

 

Daniel said it’s a form of his apology so Sungwoon didn’t mind of accepting gifts. In addition, the gift never been a promise to anything, not even illegally letting the Red citizens come into the seventh and eighth rank without the quarter’s permission. “You two are dating?” Seulgi can be very random at times, but Daniel doesn’t expect her to ask such a thing in this kind of moment. He glares at her, giving an awkward smile, as he tries to lure her out.

 

 _“The fuck are you talking about?”_ He can see Seulgi giving him a glint of suspicious look. He wishes they actually did, but no, they’re not. Though, Seulgi doesn’t buys that.

 

The fairy looks at her with confused look. “No, we are no-“ Daniel cuts off. “We’re not? And why the hell would you asked such a thing, that’s so random geez, just leave if you have nothing to do left here.”

 

“What about you? Not leaving?”

 

“No, I have to help Sungwoon planting new flowers today and cleaning the greenhouse.”

 

There is barely anything new she would know about her brother before he came to the garden, yet the more he focuses on the battle the more surprising he is to her. “You? Helping him? Since when did you even help people?” As if the Prince is a huge spoiled brat from day one. Daniel is not, it’s just her trying to make him look like one. The older brother seems bossy, that is just because he is the head commissioner of the soldiers. He should be very strict and act like a leader. Although, he sometimes have a temper issue with the soldiers. That is another story.

 

.

 

Seulgi comes several times for the next two months to “bribe” the guardian as time is getting short. Daniel somehow is growing fondness to the garden and starts to lose the original purpose of getting closer to Sungwoon. He learns a lot of things you know, a new kind of life he never have before until the battle starts and encountered with the owner of this huge and beautiful garden.

 

A new value replaces his old ones. Weirdly, Daniel starts to ponder and wonder if becoming a King is actually what he wants. He never think of the reason why would he fights so much to become a King. All he cars about before is beating his sister and feels superior against her. He never actually think of what would happen next after they throned him as the King. Not once ever come across him what would he do to keep the Kingdom in peace, the mechanism, the system, and all the demands he will get as a King.

 

Being a King is never easy from the start that is why his father wants to retire faster. Daniel thinks he is too young to become a King, but his parents are very convinced that they are not too young for the throne. Now, it worries him. He can just easily win this battle as he fairly wins the fairy’s trust. Yet it makes him feel bad thinking how he will betray their friendship—furthermore, it’s not just a simple friendship anymore.

 

He doesn’t know the other male, but it feels a little bit more complicated for him. Daniel feels what he never felt in his life time before. Fluttering hearts, affections, adoring? You don’t feel that with friends. So far in his life he never felt that with his fellow knights and soldiers. Not with anyone, but this one particular garden fairy next to him who is busy munching a caramel candy with reddened cheeks. Ah, seriously, he always has this urge to squish Sungwoon.

 

The weather is getting cold and he can tell from the flowers getting less noisy—and nosy—some of them are already in a phase of sleeping, and re-blooming later in four months once the spring hit them again. Winter will come soon and he never expect to like the cold weather this much. Red Kingdom never been this cold before and so he is well adjusted to the White Kingdom. He likes it as people in the fourth to sixth rank are barely noble people, they celebrate events and special days different from the way his people in the palace do.

 

They feel more like a family, a warm hug? Daniel likes it.

 

Sungwoon said they call it ‘Christmas Day’. The day when the first snow falls is the most anticipated one. They have believe that first snow just like the falling stars. It grants wish and blesses all family, good children, and couples a happy life. It does sound very different from Reds.

 

Garden’s fairy came to him the other day, making excuses, cute little excuses with embarrassed look on his eyes. Daniel might be a noob, but he knows it when Sungwoon tries to lie to him. “You know, since you’re alone, _I am alone_ , and it’s first snow also christmas day soon. Want to spend it with me?”

 

He would say yes a hundred times—and even more if Sungwoon asks them for a date. He doesn’t directly said it’s a date, but let’s say it is. “It’s not a date okay!” Daniel laughs whole heartedly at it. “But won’t first snow be about couples and families? We should go as couple!” Sungwoon pouts, his skin is originally pale, but the cold weather makes it look paler and his chubby cheeks are turning rosy as the heat grows on his face.

 

“A prince should go with a princess you know! So no, let’s go as friends; a gardener and prince are good friends that what we’re going to tell if people ask.”

 

Daniel insists them as a couple nevertheless.

 

He comes to the garden without any of his badges that day. Dressing up as commoners enough to make him at least someone with a good mansion placed at the sixth rank. They walk to the down town for shopping. Sungwoon is very excited to decorate the greenhouse and his own places with christmas ornaments. The Red Prince doesn’t know what he should do so he just comes along.

 

The trip is fun. They go to a lot of ornaments stores and picking a lot of them. Sungwoon craves a lot of sweets and desserts too. They eat good foods, watching children playing around at the park. Everything is very festive. Red Kingdom does have such a festive day too, a summer night when festivals are being held. Fireworks and midnight picnic. They lit up laterns and praying for the luck and happiness in that year.

 

Sungwoon is very enthusiast at his story about the Red Kingdom. Howbeit, Daniel is a lot more interested in listening to Sungwoon telling stories about winter months in White Kingdom.

 

.

 

Bells jingles and the white snow falls down. Right after when the both of them decide to leave for the day and go back to the sixth. Sungwoon looks up, “it’s snowing!” like a child he is. Daniel looks up too, amazed by the little snow falling from the sky like tiny lights are flying around him, except it’s very cold. He shivers as the wind blows, they walk up slowly to the garden, body presses to each other in the small path.

 

Glox Flowers—a bioluminescent enchanted flowers—are glowing up and guiding them at the sides of the path, hanging around the trees, growing on grounds making lines of beautiful glow up gardens. It excites Sungwoon even more are they’re only blooming in the winter unlike the other flowers falling asleep in winter. They chime in excitement just like the owner, calling out his name as he walk with the Prince.

 

“Our fairy got a boyfriend?! OH MY GOOOOOODDD!” Daehwi, one of the flowers screams in delights. Sungwoon blushes, gladly the fluorescent light doesn’t make his blushing cheeks noticeable. Daniel chuckles, “Hello everyone, I’m Kang Daniel. Sungwoon’s-“

 

“Friend! He is my new friend! He helps around the garden since the second half of spring!”

 

“Well, you two are very close as friends.” Pointing out the two lads holding hands. Sungwoon untangles his arm around Red Prince’s as he walks faster. “Okay, then, see you tomorrow!”

 

“Sungwoon, wait!” The Prince chases him to the gate. “What?”

 

“Not going to say anything?”

 

“Huh?” Daniel rolls his eyes. Pretty damn sure Sungwoon doesn’t get the hint. He steps closer and now their face are only inches apart. “Seriously? I have been accompanying you for a whole day?” Chuckling at how flustered Sungwoon looks.

 

The fairy steps back, stuttering his way out as their eyes meet in such a close distance. “Aren’t you enjoying it too, _your majesty_?”

 

Daniel groans at the appellative call. “Oh come one! Let’s not get onto that.” Sungwoon laughs, breath takingly beautiful with rosy cheeks and reddened ears. His neck is stuffed with muffler making him extra adorable to the taller male. “Okay, Okay, fine. Thank You for accompanying me today, it was fun. You know this is my first time spending first snow with someone.” Fidgeting in his place as he confesses to the Red Royal. Daniel can only smiles warmly at the latter.

 

“Sure, I have fun too. And oh, should I come for christmas too?”

 

“Can you come tomorrow instead? Helping me to set up the ornaments we ordered today?”  
  
He shrugs. “Sure,” Sungwoon nods and turns around. He walks inside the garden as the Prince watches him from behind. It takes him awhile to think about it or more likely to compile all his courage. “Sungwoon!”

 

The latter turns around only to find Daniel chasing him from the bottom hill. The Prince walks up, pulling out a box.

 

“What is this?”

 

He opens the box and find a silver pendant with unique shape of sprout and initials engraved on it. “A christmas gift?” Sungwoon lifts an eyebrow, looking at the Prince’s cheeky smile. He observes the pendant carefully then puts it back to the box. “No thanks, your majesty. I’m not accepting gifts anymore. That hourglass is definitely the last one.”

 

“I’m serious woon, this is a christmas gift. You never get any from anyone right?”

 

Sungwoon paused. “The queens gives me one every year!” Daniel sighs. “Then let’s say I’m the first friend who ever give you a christmas present.”

 

“How should I know that this is not your way to wins my heart and let you go through the portal?!”

 

“Why are you suddenly accusing me that! I told you I am sincerely want to be friends with you.”

 

The guardian clicked his tongue, as he studies the taller male. There times he forget that Daniel once bribes him, but there are also a lot of times he is very suspicious of the Prince. Maybe them being friends is also his plan to go through the portal. And oh, what if he uses the chance to get into the portal on christmas party later?

 

No way, Sungwoon won’t let him do that.

 

"I told you I'm not going to let you buy the garden, not the knight lady, you, nor the queen. Never!" Daniel feels like pulling his hair out right now, but he must admit it’s his fault for bribing the latter in the first place. He should have not done that and ruins the first impression.

 

"Forget about the garden. If I can't buy that, how about your heart?"

 

"Huh? What?"

 

"Stop acting stupid geez. I said _I’m over the battle_ , I don't need the garden anymore. Instead of becoming the King I prefer to be with you." Sungwoon is obviously fluttered but he is not going to let him self slips into the mushy pick up line Daniel is trying to pull. "Ugh, cheese brat! You know I'm vegetarian."

 

"But how about you?"

 

"...about me what?" Daniel rolls his eyes. "Should I just ki-"

 

Sungwoon cups Daniel's lips away from his face. Though it winter night and the garden supposedly to be not this warm. What is going on with him, no one knows. He can hear some of the flowers— _that have yet to fall asleep, like the noisy daffodils, oh god why are they not asleep yet?!_ —are whispering, teasing him to just kiss the Prince. But does he feel the same as the Prince?

 

Fairy of Spring is too preoccupied by his own mind that he forgot about his surroundings. Daniel knows what is going through his mind though. So all he does is staring and slowly getting closer to the petite fairy. His pale skin is glowing under the moon light and nothing in the Red Kingdom ever been as beautiful as that. He leans down as he circles his arm around the guardian's thin waist and pulls him closer to give a light peck on his temple.

 

"Y-Your Majesty!!" Sungwoon shrieks. He is busy covering his reddened face with his muffler and trying to hide whatever expression he couldn't control from appearing on his face. Daniel laughs contentedly. "I'm no more the Prince of Red Kingdom, just a knight, if my mother kind enough to let me stay." Laughing at himself. The thought of his mother’s reaction is portrayed inside his head, Daniel doesn’t fear that at all. His mother is no longer the form of his fear anymore. Losing Sungwoon and his trust is.

 

The fairy looks at him with widened eyes. "She's going to kick you out? No, no, oh lord! You should have told me! You can't be kicked out of the palace!"

 

Again, Daniel laughs. He pulls the shorter in a warm hug. "Don't worry, my father won't let her do that." He pulls them in a tight hug, which Sungwoon (questioningly) puts his palm on the taller’s chest—(trying so hard not to explode). “But if I choose to be here. Is that okay for you? Mr. Fairy?" He looks up to see the other’s face, albeit his extremely red face right now. Their face is too close for the fairy's liking. Tip of their nose are brushing against each other giving both lads sparks of excitement and jolts of hormones. Sungwoon can feel his legs are getting weak either from the cold wind or Daniel is just too jaw droppingly handsome today. The flowers are awkwardly quite, the daffodils are surely trying to hold their voice from crying their— _shit_ —voices out, those damn daffodils. _sighs_.

 

Wind blows swiftly creating the mood, it's kind of romantic. Maybe not his league, but Daniel is not going to ruined it. He can hear the flowers behind him poking his back here and there, signalling to just get to the main course already. Sungwoon blinks cutely before pressing his lips together in embarrassment. "If that's the case...you can stay for longer...if you want to,” avoiding the gaze.

 

Daniel lifts an eyebrow with a teasing look. Both lips are on approximately close distance that it drives the fairy crazy. "Oh dammit just do it already stop teasing! Geez." He can hear another satisfied chuckle from the Prince—or Knight—and seals the gap between them in an enchanting kiss.

 

It is enchanting. When it spins your head and releases all the butterflies inside your stomach. Like he wins the game, getting a kiss from the fairy of spring does more worth it than stepping to the 8th rank and get a _promotion_. It does not matter anymore. Winning the guardian's heart is better than a throne.

 

The kiss goes deeper as they get a lot more excited. From lazy hands to train wreck of hormones taking over the sanity. Daniel deepens the kiss and Sungwoon circles his arms tighter round the royal prince's neck. It takes one or more breath every time they part and come together again.

 

Flowers, just basically the whole garden start to get annoyed. "Get a room already! What a hormonal human kinds!" They break the kiss with a laugh and both their face are flushed. Sungwoon's eyes are glistened as the moonlight hits. "Want to go inside?"

 

Not the Prince, but the fairy invites him to the house. He might want to stay longer and needs to tell the pawns to go back and get the message across to the Queen. _Sorry mom, but I like it here._

**Author's Note:**

> cliche ending but whatever. I gotta make Daniel's imaginary first snow date with Sungwoon come true HAHA (boi has been bragging about it since when with NO evidence of it, I hardly can believe him, BUT IT'S DANIEL SO OK).
> 
> Also pray circle for me to write more fics from my nielwoon/hwangcloud thread on twitter like there is so much of it and I want to write all of them, but at the same time I'm a lazy flop so yea o<<


End file.
